Past, Present, and Troy
by Werewolf10
Summary: When Gabriella thinks Troy doesn't love her anymore an unknown friend steps in to Sequel now up! First in trilogy
1. When the World Caves In

**Chapter 1. When the World Caves In**

TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG

As the sun finished setting over Albuquerque, Gabriella was walking home with tears welling up in her eyes. For just a few minuets earlier, she had seen the sight she dreaded most.

_Flashback_

"_So, has Troy asked you out yet?" Taylor asked as she and Gabriella walked towards the auditorium for play practice._

"_What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about! I see the way you and Troy look at each other." Taylor said smiling._

_Then they walked into the auditorium to see the most unexpected sight. Troy Bolton was kissing Sharpay Evans. _

_End Flashback_

When Gabriella got home she shouted that she was home and then ran into her room and out on to her balcony. She felt like everything she had ever been sure of had just fell on her and crushed her life. As she cried she looked at the stars. Twinkling with all their might. As if to try and cheer her up.

"I don't need Troy anyway." she whispered softly to herself.

"I beg to differ." a voice beside her said.

**I know, I know. It's short. But it'll get longer.**


	2. Help Has Arrived

**Chapter 2. Help Has Arrived**

TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG

"Who are you?" Gabriella asked nervously as she backed towards the other side of the balcony.

"Relax! Just here to help! You did call didn't you?" the stranger asked. She was wearing a sports jacket over a blue tee-shirt and faded jeans.

"You mean..." Gabriella started.

"Yep. I'm you guardian angel." the girl said.

"Wait, how do I know you're a real angel and not just a psycho trying to kidnap me?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"Could a psycho do this?" the girl asked. Only she had disappeared and was now floating in air behind Gabriella.

"Wow! You are an angel!" Gabriella said as the girl stepped back on the balcony. "Glad to finally meet you!"

"Same here. My name's Jessy."

"So, why are you here?" Gabriella asked as they walked inside.

"I'm here because for over a year I've watched you and Troy dance around each other, no pun intended, and be completely oblivious to the fact that you like each other!" Jessy half shouted.

"What do you mean? Troy obviously likes Sharpay more. You saw yourself." Gabriella said sitting down on her bed.

"True. But unlike you. I can remember all the good times that have happened between you two that have NEVER happened between Troy and Sharpay." Jessy said sitting down beside Gabriella.

"Like what." Gabriella asked crossing her arms and looking at the floor.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Jessy smiled as she got up and walked over to the balcony doors and walked through them.

"What? What are you gonna do?" Gabriella asked as she got up and opened the doors.

"It's not what I'm gonna do, but what your gonna see." Jessy said smiling at Gabriella. "Let's see, how is that done again? Sorry, I haven't done this before."

"Ok, I think I've got it! Ether this will take us back in time, or you'll grow an extra head." Jessy said nervously. Then she clapped twice and whistled once.


	3. Memories

**Wow! I didn't think I'd get so many reviews if one day! Thanks to everyone who did:)**

Chapter 3. Memories

TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG

In a split second they were standing outside of the ski lounge where Troy and Gabriella had first sang.

"Recognize this place?" Jessy asked as they walked towards the building.

"All to well." Gabriella answered walking inside after Jessy.

But when they got up to the teen party Gabriella realized that everyone was ignoring them.

"Uh Jessy, why does it seem like everyone is ignoring us?" Gabriella asked as she waved her hand in front of a man's face.

"No one can see you. Now you know how I feel sometimes. Actually it's kind of a good thing. If they were able to see you they'd think they were seeing double." Jessy said as she nodded towards the stage where Gabriella and Troy were being pushed up to.

When they started to sing Gabriella not only remembered, but she saw how nervous she had been at first, but then how Troy had somehow made her feel more comfortable on stage than she had ever been before.

_It's the start of something new._

_It feels so right to be here with you. _

_And now looking in your eyes. _

_I feel in my heart,_

_the start of something new._

"You two seemed like you had been doing it together forever." Jessy said as the song finished.

"Yeah. To bad I didn't know his real feelings then." Gabriella sighed.

"I had a feeling it was going to take more than that. Come on." Jessy said leading Gabriella through the crowds, which was very easy since they could walk through people, and outside to where Troy and Gabriella were watching the fireworks.

Gabriella sighed as she saw how she and Troy were looking at each other. She felt tears starting to come when she saw how they almost kissed.

"Still not convinced?" Jessy asked standing behind Gabriella She just hung her head and shook it. "Well, come on." Jessy said putting a hand on Gabriella's shoulder and leaning her away from the crowds.

Once they were out of the crowds Jessy thought a little, then she gave a little shrug. "Here goes nothing."she half smiled.Then she whistled twiceandclapped once and then they zapped away.

TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TGTG.

As soon as they had disappeared they reappeared in the school gym where Troy and Gabriella were shooting hoops and laughing at each other's jokes.

"_Oh, and by the way, I missed practice. So if I get kicked off the team, it should be on your conscious." Troy said with a strait face. _

"_Hey, I didn't..." _

"_Gabriella, I joke." Troy said grinning._

"You guys were pretty close friends. And extra emphases on _close_." Jessy said sitting down on the bleachers.

"Extra emphases on _were_ also." Gabriella sighed.

"Ah, but watch what went on after you left." Jessy said nodding towards the scene that was infront of them.

"_Dad, detention was my fault! Not her's!" Troy said furious that his dad would have the nerve to treat Gabriella like that._

"_Yeah, but you haven't missed a practice in three years, and then that girl shows up..."_

"_Her name is Gabriella! And_ _she's very nice." Troy said still furious._

"He really stood up for you there." Jessy said smiling.

"Yeah. I guess he did. But that still doesn't explain why he kissed Sharpay!" Gabriella half shouted.

"Come on. There's still some more things I think you need to see." Jessy said getting up.

After she helped Gabriella up she again whistled twice and then clapped once.


	4. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Just wanted to tell everyone who's concerned about the kiss that everything will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 4. Tonight I Wanna Cry**

TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.

"Where are we now?" Gabriella asked once they had reappeared at their next destination point.

"We're ten years in the future. I wanted to show you how your future is gonna turn out if you don't make up with Troy." Jessy said starting to walk down the side walk.

After they walked a few blocks, Jessy stopped in front of a large two story house.

"Welcome to the home of Dr. Gabriella Montez. Top chemical researcher for NASA."

"I live here?" Gabriella asked in awe of the stature of the house.

"Well, you might. Just remember that all this is a future that will happen if you chose to continue on the path you've currently chosen." Jessy said before leading Gabriella up to the door and then through it.

The person they saw looked just like an older version of Gabriella. She was very tidy and clean as she moved about making dinner.

"Looks like I'm doing alright." Gabriella smiled as she watched her future self.

"Looks can be deceiving. Ever since that Troy incident you haven't been on a date. Nor have you sang or danced. Instead you've devoted all your time and effort to your scientific work." Jessy sighed.

"Wow." Gabriella said shocked.

"Come on. There's some one else I want you to see." Jessy said walking back outside. Gabriella took one more look at herself and then followed.

Once they were both outside, Jessy snapped her fingers and they were off once more.

TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG

They immediately appeared outside a home with about the same wealth as Gabriella's was.

"Here lives Troy Bolton. Best basketball player in New Mexico." Jessy said as they once again walked through the door.

They immediately saw a man wearing a sweaty basketball uniform in his late twenties making a sandwich.

"So, how's his life going?" Gabriella asked.

"As I said, he's the best basketball player in New Mexico. He's still in the team with all the guys. But he also hasn't sung or danced since you got mad at him. He dated a couple of cheerleaders a while back. But he always broke it off before it became to serious." Jessy said walking outside.

Instead of immediately following, Gabriella walked over to where Troy was sitting in front of the TV. Gabriella saw that it seemed like he had everything you could want in life, there was something missing on his face. Then she realized it. All the life she knew and loved was gone from his eyes. They were hollow and hurt. Even though she knew he couldn't feel or hear her, she leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." Gabriella said sadly as she stepped back outside."Who are you talking to?" she then asked when she saw Jessy talking with her head turned up to the sky.

"What! You can't be serious? I could have..." Jessy shouted with a surprised look on her face. " I am so sorry, Gabriella! I hope I didn't bring any discomfort to you. As you can probably tell, I'm kinda new at this." Jessy said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked equally surprised.

"You'll see." Jessy said smiling as she clapped twice and whistled once.

**If your good little boys and girls and review, I'll update tomorrow afternoon!**


	5. My Bad

**Well here we are my faithful little lab rats. The moment you've all been waiting for! I'll probably do one more chapter after this. And by the way, I don't own "Good Company". Disney does. Along with all other things bright and beautiful.**

**Chapter 5. My Bad**

TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.

They then reappeared in the hallway of the school.

"Where are we now?"Gabriella shouted as Jessy dragged her by the hand down the hall and then into the auditorium.

"We are a few minuets from when you saw Troy kiss Sharpay." Jessy said grinning ear to ear.

"No! Please no! I'm already hurt enough!" Gabriella pleaded backing out of the auditorium.

"Just trust me! This'll explain everything." Jessy said taking Gabriella's hand and leading her towards the stage where Troy stood practicing while Kelsey played the piano for him.

"_You and me together,_

_we'll be...forever. You'll see,_

_we two can be good company._

_You and me._

_Yes, together we two._

_Together that's you,_

_forever with me._

_We'll always be good company._

_You and me._

_Yes, together we'll be. _

_You and me together,_

_we'll be... forever. You'll see,_

_that we'll always be good company._

_You and me._

_Just wait and see." _

"_Sounds great!" Kelsey said after the song finished._

"_Thanks. It'll sound even better when Gabriella sings it to." Troy said smiling_

"_You two are perfect for each other." Kelsey said shaking her head._

"_I know. That's why I'm going to give her this." Troy said holding up a necklace box. It was a necklace with a heart shaped locket. Inside the locket was a picture of them together at the very first musical they were in together. "I'm going to ask her out tonight and then ask her to be my girlfriend._

"_She'll love it." Kelsey said grinning_.

"_So, you going to give that to your girlfriend Gabriella?" Sharpay asked walking up on stage._

"_She's not my girlfriend. Not yet at least." Troy said shoving the case back into his pocket_.

"_Well then, maybe you'd consider going out with me before you make up your mind." Sharpay said taking Troy's hand._

"_Sharpay, I already told you. I like you. Just not in that way. And I've already made up my mind." Troy said removing him hand from Sharpay's._

"_Well maybe I can do something about that." Sharpay said before pulling Troy's mouth down to her's. _

Gabriella then saw herself walking in and immediately running away.

"_Wait! Gabriella!" Troy yelled breaking away from Sharpay. "Thanks a lot, Sharpay! Now Gabriella probably won't ever forgive me." Troy said walking off stage and out of the auditorium. Even though she was on the other side of the room, she could still see the tears welling up in his eyes as plain as day._

"Now you see what really happened." Jessy said sadly. For by now tears were rolling down Gabriella's cheeks.

"How could I have done that to him?" Gabriella asked herself as she wiped away her tears.

"You know, it isn't to late to fix everything." Jessy said half smiling.


	6. Love Can Take It

**Ok, maybe one more chapter after this:)I don't own "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 6. Love Can Take It**

TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.

"I want to fix it." Gabriella said slightly smiling.

"You got it!" Jessy said grinning. Then she snapped her fingers and there was a small flash of light.

"Where are we now?" Gabriella asked when she saw that they were still in the auditorium. Only now it was dark and empty except for one lone figure at the piano.

"In the present. There's Troy on stage." Jessy said nodding towards Troy at the piano.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I can do it tomorrow." Gabriella said nervously.

"Go on. Don't chicken out now. Just remember that he loves you. And if two people are meant to be together, then nothing can stop that. Not even me." Jessy said grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks." Gabriella whispered before she slowly made her way up to the stage.

When she neared the stage she found that not only was Troy singing, but he was playing the piano as well.

"_I set out on a narrow way,_

_many years ago._

_Hoping I would find true love,_

_along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two._

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through._

_I couldn't see how every sign,_

_pointed strait to you._

Gabriella smiled as she continued to watch Troy, to her surprise, play the piano and sing his heart out.

"_Every long lost dream,_

_lead me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart,_

_they were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way,_

_into my lover's arms._

_Yes, this much I know is true._

_That God blessed the broken road that lead me strait to you."_

As Troy went into the second verse Gabriella silently walked up the stairs behind him. She got as close as she dared to go without him knowing she was there.

"_I think about the years I've spent,_

_just passing through._

_I'd like to have the time I've lost,_

_and give it back to you._

_But you just smile and take my hand._

_You've been there, you understand._

_It's all part of a grander plan,_

_that is coming true."_

When Troy started to sing the second chorus Gabriella jumped in singing to.

"_Every long lost dream,_

_lead me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart,_

_they were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way,_

_into my lover's arms._

_Yes, this much I know is true._

_That God blessed the broken road,_

_that lead me strait to you."_

"How long have you been there?" Troy asked still facing the piano. Even though Gabriella couldn't see his face, she could still hear the hurt in his voice.

"Long enough. Where did you learn to play the piano?" Gabriella asked walking over and sitting beside Troy.

"Kelsi's been teaching me a little. That's the only song I can play so far." Troy said still not looking at Gabriella.

"Well, it's a nice one." Gabriella said slightly smiling.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be out plotting my revenge?" Troy asked sadly.

"Why would I do that to someone who couldn't have helped their mistake?" Gabriella asked taking Troy's hand.

"I though that you thought..."

"What I thought was wrong. I jumped into conclusions when I shouldn't have. I'm the one who should be sorry." Gabriella said squeezing his hand.

"So, your not mad anymore?" Troy asked finally smiling.

"If I was mad, would I be doing this?" Gabriella asked before leaning in and giving him a long, romantic kiss.

"DEFINITELY better that Sharpay." Troy said once they broke apart for air.

Gabriella just giggled as they got up from the piano and walked hand in hand down the stairs.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I was going to give this to you!" Troy said pulling the necklace case out of his pocket.

"Thanks, Troy." Gabriella said as he put the locket necklace on her. "Oh, and by the way. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Wait, how did you know..." Troy asked surprised.

"A friend told me." Gabriella said taking Troy's hand once more.

As they walked out of the auditorium Gabriella looked over in the corner to see Jessy still grinning ear to ear with both thumbs up.


	7. Epilogue

**Here it is, the last chapter. Thanks to all who read, liked, and reviewed! And to those who didn't...well sucks for you!**

**Chapter 7. Epilogue**

TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.TG.

"You did great today." Troy said as he and Gabriella walked into her house. It had been a few weeks since they got back together and just a couple of hours ago they had performed in the spring musical.

"You weren't half bad yourself." Gabriella said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy smiled and leaned down bring her lips to his own. Soon they were sitting together on the couch still kissing, only stopping for air.

"I guess I'd better go. Mom'll be worrying about me." Troy said reluctantly after a few minuets.

"Yeah, and my mom should be home any minuet." Gabriella said getting up to walk him to the door.

"Bye." Troy said softly as he leaned in for one more kiss.

"Bye. I love you." Gabriella said in return after they had broken apart.

"Love ya too." Troy said walking back outside.

After he had left Gabriella walked up the stairs with a smile on her face. When she got up to her room she went out on the balcony and looked towards the stars.

"Looks like everything's going alright." Jessy said appearing behind Gabriella.

"Yep. And all thanks to you." Gabriella said giving Jessy a hug.

"Making your life a little easier, it's my job." Jessy shrugged.

"Well your very good at it." Gabriella said smiling.

"So, I suppose you want to see what your future looks like now that everything's right again." Jessy said grinning.

"Really?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"Lets just say, I won't tell if you won't." Jessy said grinning even wider.

Jessy then pointed at the clear night sky. As Gabriella looked at the stars, she could see images flash in the sky.

_Her and Troy kissing then dancing at their wedding._

_Her holding a baby in her arms in the hospital with Troy sitting right beside her._

_Kids running in a yard as she and Troy watched from the front porch swing._

She couldn't wait for the future now.

**THE END**


	8. SEQUEL

**I didn't really think about a sequel before you guys suggested it. So as soon as I have one, I'll be sure to post it!**


End file.
